Vies
by Pikshii
Summary: Un petit OS à thème, UA. Fye nous parle de sa vie, et Yuko sourit. Est-ce que ce sourire pourra tout changer?


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle appartient à CLAMP.  
Note: OS à thème: Centre. UA, peut-être OOC.

* * *

_Vie(s)_

« Fye, tu sais bien que ça ne peut plus durer. »

Encore une fois, Yuko me fait la morale. Même assis en face d'elle, dans un petit restaurant, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer; ce qui me vaut d'ailleurs une tape sur le crâne bien placée.

Il faut dire que j'ai l'habitude de me faire taper, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Pour résumer, Yuko, c'est une de ces personnes qui vous a vu par terre et qui vous a tenu la main jusqu'à ce que vous vous releviez. On se dispute tellement souvent que je n'ose pas la qualifier « d'amie » mais c'est ce qu'elle est pour moi, vraiment.

Après la mort de mon frère, j'étais vraiment dans un état pitoyable, et c'est elle qui m'a soutenu. Et maintenant, deux ans après ce terrible accident, je réalise que ma vie est devenue un vrai foutoir. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot possible.

« Tu mènes une vie beaucoup trop instable. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi, je m'inquiète, tu sais? » Elle me relève le menton et plante ses iris rouge sang dans mes pauvres yeux bleus. « Tu vas à gauche, puis décide d'aller à droite. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Il te faut un but, un centre sur lequel focaliser ta vie. Là, maintenant, c'est de ça qu'il te faut. Un centre. »

Oh oui, ma vie est vraiment en équilibre précaire. Pourtant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. Non, je sais plutôt _qui_ je veux.

Mais je lui pardonne, après tout. Il est vrai que dans la vie de tous les jours, je parais ne jamais vouloir n'emprunter qu'un seul chemin, mais plutôt tous les chemins à la fois. Je suis une personne hyperactive, je crois.

Récemment, j'ai changé cinq fois de travail en l'espace de deux mois. La première fois, c'était parce que mon patron ne me plaisait pas. La deuxième, parce que mes collègues étaient insupportables au possible. Ensuite, c'était parce que je m'ennuyais, simplement. Pour le quatrième job, je vous jure que je ne faisais pas exprès de rire à la tête des clients. Et pour le cinquième… Quelle était la raison, déjà?

Je change aussi de style de vêtements régulièrement. Le mois dernier, j'étais dans ma période « british »; à présent, j'ai troqué mon pantalon à carreaux pour un pantalon noir à chaînes déchiré de toutes part. Radical, vous avez dit?

Oui, je fais peur à mes voisins. Et je leur casse des oreilles, aussi.

Oh, parce que je change d'activité très fréquemment aussi. J'ai pris, entre autres, des cours de guitare, de violon et de piano. Je me rappelle que le professeur de guitare était très gentil, un peu trop peut-être. Un dénommé Shaolan, je crois. Il n'a même pas abandonné devant mon incompétence totale. Courageux de sa part.  
Bon, pour le violon… vaut mieux que je passe cette période sous silence. Un vrai massacre.  
Ensuite, le piano, ça m'est venu plus naturellement. C'est un instrument très mélodieux, et qui ne nécessite pas des années d'entraînement avant d'obtenir quelques notes… Le piano est à la fois majestueux, doux mais froid à la fois… Tout comme celui qui me l'enseignait, en fait. Ashura-ô. Ses regards ineffables, ses mains sur les miennes, sa voix troublante… C'est d'ailleurs à cause de tout ça que j'ai arrêté le piano.

Je m'éloignais. Je divaguais.

Je vous ai dit qu'en parallèle je faisais aussi du sport? J'ai d'abord essayé le football, un peu pour comprendre l'intérêt si grand qu'avaient les autres pour cette activité…

…Eh bien, je n'ai pas tenu longtemps. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Dans le même genre, j'ai essayé le basket. J'aimais bien courir, d'un côté du terrain à l'autre, dribblant comme si ma vie en dépendait. On m'a viré. Les autres n'aimaient pas que je « me la joue perso ».

Le monde du jeu en équipe est vraiment compliqué.

J'ai été particulièrement enthousiaste quand j'ai commencé le karaté. Notre professeur, Kamui, nous enseignait des valeurs comme l'honneur et la ruse. Deux valeurs très éloignées mais si proches en même temps… Il ne suffisait pas d'agiter ses bras dans tous les sens pour obtenir un résultat. Au contraire, il fallait mesurer les coups, l'ampleur de ses bras, se défendre pour mieux riposter. Apprendre les gestes de l'adversaire, les anticiper. Même si mon corps supporte mal quatre heures de cours intensives par semaine, je m'y accroche. C'est comme si je devenais une autre personne…

« Tu te trompes. »

Je l'avais dit d'un ton stricte, sans appel. Yuko me fixe d'un air interrogateur, se demandant sûrement comment il était possible qu'elle se trompe.

J'inspire un grand coup, j'esquisse mon sourire « tout va bien » et reprend la parole.

« Kurogane Suwa. Kurogane Suwa est le centre de ma vie. »

Là, les personnes normalement constituées rient. Me prennent pour un fou. Quelqu'un de très mal dans sa tête. Ce qui n'est pas faux, d'ailleurs. Un acteur! Qui aurait la folie d'imiter la vie d'un acteur?!

Mais Yuko ne dit rien. Elle sourit doucement. Je crois qu'elle a compris. Elle a fait le rapprochement. Mais quitte à avoir dit le début, je continue sur ma lancée.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir une vie. Bordélique, mais une vie quand même. En fait, je n'en ai pas. Je m'inspire de Kurogane. Les rôles qui m'ont le plus marqué, le gentleman anglais violoniste qui a toujours rêvé de jouer au football. Le jeune homme à l'allure sombre qui devient un autre quand il est devant son piano. Le pauvre guitariste qui devient un joueur de basket mondialement connu. Et son dernier film… Un karatéka qui perd tout parce qu'il ne voit que son métier… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout ça. Peut-être pour le point de repère qu'il me donne… Pour me sentir quelqu'un, dans la peau de personnages tous représentés comme une seule et même personne… Je semble aller dans tous les sens… mais en fin de compte, je garde toujours un œil sur le centre du cercle. »

Suite à ces paroles qui en disent long sur ma vie, je me lève brusquement et murmure un discret « Je dois y aller ». Yuko me sourit toujours, sans un mot. Elle est contente de m'avoir fait avouer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à haute voix, et de m'avoir fait réaliser que ce que je fais est vraiment stupide.

Ou peut-être… Autre chose. Son sourire est étrange…

Comme toujours, après tout.

Quand je sors du restaurant, c'est l'averse. Je soupire. Il faisait tellement beau quand je suis parti que -logiquement- je n'ai pas pensé à apporter un parapluie. Et maintenant, il fait nuit, il pleut et je suis seul. Terriblement seul.

Je commence à marcher, abattu. Mes mèches blondes viennent se coller devant mes yeux, et mon visage est vite trempé par la pluie et mes larmes. Mais soudain, une ombre apparaît au-dessus de ma tête. Un parapluie. Je tourne lentement la tête vers le propriétaire de celui-ci et écarquille les yeux.

« Hmpf, je vous le donne. Il faut être fou pour se balader tête nue sous une tempête pareille. »

Je dois paraître complètement fou, effectivement, la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux agrandis par la surprise; je refuse poliment, ou plutôt j'essaye, les mots ayant beaucoup de mal à sortir de ma gorge.

« Allez, prenez le. De toute façon, j'ai une capuche, et puis… ça pourra m'éviter les paparazzis, avec un peu de chance. »

Je saisis le parapluie qu'il me tend, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de trembler. L'homme m'adresse un sourire discret, avant de faire demi-tour.

Maintenant. C'est maintenant, ou jamais. C'est bien lui. C'est lui. Je crie, non, je hurle de toutes mes forces:

« Attendez! »

L'homme s'était déjà arrêté, et je cours vers lui.

C'est maintenant, ou jamais, que le centre de ma vie peut la rejoindre.


End file.
